epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter
}} Peter Alexis Shukoff, more commonly known by his stage name, Nice Peter, was born on August 15th, 1979, in Rochester, New York. He is the co-writer and creator of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'', along with EpicLLOYD. He has been in the majority of the videos, but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them, often making brief cameo appearances. He battled EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. Nice Peter has also hosted one ERB News video. Peter hosts the popular Monday Show, in which he may reveal hints regarding future battles, open Viewer Mail, give updates on Picture Songs (another series he created), sing, and generally talk about his week. As said on his video, "Mondays and a Killer Queen Cover", he got his name from an 80's rapper named Prime Minister Pete Nice, but it is often associated with him seldom being seen without a smile outside of the ERB videos.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPE7AF7yXmI As of October 29th, 2013, he has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. Furthermore, his website can be found here and his YouTube account can be found here. Appearances 'Official:' *Announcer² 'Season 1:' *John Lennon *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln *Lady Gaga *Hulk Hogan *Ludwig van Beethoven *Stephen Hawking *The Easter Bunny *Napoleon Dynamite *Vince Offer *Dumbledore *The Cat in the Hat *Mister Rogers *Christopher Columbus *Himself *John Lennon¹ (cameo) *Abe Lincoln¹ (cameo) *Hulk Hogan¹ (cameo) *Ludwig van Beethoven¹ (cameo) *Stephen Hawking¹ (cameo) *The Cat in the Hat¹ (cameo) *Master Chief¹ (cameo) *Luigi¹ (cameo) 'Season 2:' *Darth Vader *Stephen Hawking (cameo) *Master Chief *Luigi *Michael Jackson (adult version) *John F. Kennedy¹ (cameo) *Steve Jobs *HAL 9000² *Freddie Mercury *Abe Lincoln *The Tenth Doctor *The mustached cowboys¹ (cameo) *Batman *Santa Claus *Steve¹ (cameo) *The white preacher in the Indian Independence March¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla² *Lance Armstrong *Mozart *Rasputin *Vladimir Lenin *Vladimir Putin 'Season 3:' *Darth Vader *Abe Lincoln¹ (cameo) *Stephen Hawking¹ (cameo) *Blackbeard *Miley Stewart (cameo) *Bob Ross *Mister Rogers¹ (cameo) *Donald Trump *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Rick Grimes *Krillin (cameo) *Jimmy Olsen¹ (cameo) *Bill Nye *George Washington *Leonardo (Turtle)² *Donatello (Turtle)² *Michelangelo (Turtle)² *Raphael (Turtle)² *Luigi¹ (cameo) 'Season 4:' *Jamie Hyneman *Romeo Montague *Zeus² *Dr. Phil² (cameo) *Steven Spielberg *Michael Bay *Ted "Theodore" Logan *Abe Lincoln¹ (cameo) *Billy the Kid¹ (cameo) *Ludwig van Beethoven¹ (cameo) *Rufus² (cameo) *David Copperfield *RoboCop *Nietzsche *Julius Caesar *Jim Henson *Kermit the Frog² 'Season 5:' *J. R. R. Tolkien *Thomas Jefferson *Hulk Hogan¹ (cameo) *Austin Powers *Bruce Jenner *Ivan the Terrible *Rasputin¹ (cameo) *Vladimir Lenin¹ (cameo) *Vladimir Putin¹ (cameo) 'Bonus battle:' *Boba Fett² *The Rebel soldiers¹ (cameo) 'Unofficial:' *Michael J. Fox² *GLaDOS *Back-up seagulls² *Painty the Pirate² (cameo) *Drake *James Bond *Betty White *Salvador Dali *Nicola Sturgeon *Rick Astley *Leonardo DiCaprio *Christoph Waltz *Nicolas Cage *Harrison Ford *David Hasselhoff *Johnny Depp *Mel Gibson *Bruce Willis 'ERB News:' *Hulk Hogan *Ben Franklin² *Charles Darwin² *Leonardo da Vinci² (unofficial) *Isaac Newton² *Adam Smith² *Zach Galifianakis² (cameo) *Hippocrates² (cameo) *Franklin D. Roosevelt² *Eleanor Roosevelt² (cameo) ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' The battles were your idea to start with. That's no lie, But I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys! Look at you, or let me just tell you what I see: You're a short little sidekick. I'll call you mini-me! I drew a mustache on your face, and you played a mean Hitler. Take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler! You big toothed, chompy face, horse looking prick! You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick! 'Verse 2:' I wrote your best verses for you; let you scream on the chorus! You've got as much music talent as Chuck fucking Norris! 'Verse 3:' You look like a thumb! Where'd you even come from? It's like I'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum! 'Verse 4:' Man, you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles and you. I quit! Awards and nominations Trivia *Out of all the battles so far, Nice Peter hasn't had a rapping role in eleven of them. **While he didn't appear in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, he did most of the vocals for Nikola Tesla. **However, he is the only person to be heard and have a role in every battle, as the announcer. ***Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali and Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe are the only battles to not feature Peter or Lloyd at all, excluding the announcer. *So far, Peter has portrayed a third-party rapper in every battle to include one except for Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters and Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. **Furthermore, he has always portrayed the rapper who is either backing up, or is backed up by another rapper. ***On top of this, he has portrayed a rapper whose body changed halfway through the battle on both occasions (Michael Jackson and the Tenth Doctor). *Nice Peter hosted an ERB News as himself. *Peter was featured in an Annoying Orange video, "Epic Rap Battles Of Kitchenry", playing EM&EM (spoof of Eminem), against the YouTube sensation, Annoying Orange (portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, also known as Daneboe).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Solyg7nEX9o *Peter has also been featured in Alex Farnham's video, "Jack Sparrow's RAP feat. NicePeter - MOCKSTARS", rapping as a pirate.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NtlkcNFscgg *Peter has also made a small cameo in a Bart Baker Parody, "I'm Sexy and I'm Homeless". *In a Rhett & Link video, "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", Peter makes a cameo appearance as a jogger, alongside Lloyd.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 *In a Question and Answer video with Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD, Nice Peter reveals that his favorite character to portray was Ludwig van Beethoven.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYj63XlXGG4 **On the ERB Forums, Peter announced that his most uncomfortable character to portray was Dumbledore, which was later changed to Michael Jackson, as stated in an interview with Tom Green, and his second favorite character to portray was the Cat in the Hat. *He has portrayed the most characters to die in battle, at five. *According to the description on Rasputin vs Stalin, Peter comes from Russian descent. *Up to mid-2012, Peter had brown hair. However, due to balding and his portrayal of Steve Jobs, he shaved his hair off. *Peter and Lloyd have guest starred in "What Does 2013 Say?" and "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKx2B8WCQuwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7jtC8vjXw8 *Peter and Lloyd also guest starred in The Fine Brothers series, YouTubers React. *Peter has both opened and closed the battles in both royales. *Before he started his own channel, Nice Peter was a ghostwriter for YouTubers who did parodies. *The channel youtube/nicepeter was taken by a fan of Nice Peter's before he emailed the fan to get the account. *Peter's name was going to be "Nice Pete", after someone reversed his previous nickname "Pete Nice", but nicepete.com was already taken, so he added the "r" to make it "Nice Peter". *Nice Peter has stated he might retire from ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' in order to raise a family. Gallery :Main gallery: Nice Peter/Gallery References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:ERB Tour Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:The Monday Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter Category:Epic Rap Battles of History